fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Gaiden (manga)
Fire Emblem Gaiden manga is the manga adaptation of Fire Emblem Gaiden that takes place after Alm's army defeated Desaix's men, retaking the castle in Chapter 1: Zofia's Call and meeting Celica at Zofia Castle. It has a total of 4 chapters in only one volume. Manga Information *Author: Masaki Sano & Kyo Watanabe *Illustrator: Masaki Sano & Kyo Watanabe *Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten *Release: March 1, 1993 (Japan) *Volumes (ISBN): Vol. 1: 4-04-852393-7 Differences from the Game *Zofia Castle is attacked by monsters and during Alm and Celica's reunion. No such attack occurs in the original game. *In the manga, Tatarrah does not guard the floodgate. Alm instead blames Desaix for the floodgate being locked. *Some characters don't appear: the above mentioned Tatarrah, Delthea, Luthier, the Whitewing sisters, Tatiana, Valbar, Leon, Kamui, Forsyth, Python, etc. *Grieth appears to be working for Rudolf in the manga. No such connection is indicated in the game. **Grieth is also capable of using magic in the manga, despite being a Dread Fighter, a sword wielding class in the game *Sonya joins Celica and provides information on Rigel, she did not have this informative role in the original game. *Nomah does not make any appearances in the manga, despite Celica arriving at the Temple of Mila. *Alm is never trapped in Dragon Mountain. *Celica has premonitions of Alm's plight throughout her travels north. In both the original game and the remake she had her visions before she left Novis Monastery. *Alm's birthmark, what persuades Zeke to join in the game, is never mentioned. *Mila is not sealed inside the Valentian Falchion, and that Falchion is said to be older than the gods themselves. This is contrary to the game, which implies Duma created Falchion and Rudolf used it to personally seal Mila away. *Celica and Alm face Duma alone in Duma's altar, unlike the game where both of them are accompanied by their companions. *Jedah is portrayed far more sympathetic compared to the game, being cursed by Duma, where in the game he seems to be acting of his own will. **Sonya's sisters, Marla and Hestia, were killed by this curse, though Sonya survived it and became a witch. In the game, Marla and Hestia are killed in battle by Alm and Celica, acting as bosses. *Duma and Mila both take humanoid guises when placated, and while Mila is depicted as a humanoid and angelic figure in both the original game and the remake, Duma was never given a such form. **Duma also looks vastly different from his game appearance, being a vague ghostly figure with two eyes. *Desaix fatally stabs Kliff in the back, right as he's tending to Mathilda who had just been rescued by him and Clair; he attempts to fight back despite his injuries but fails, dying in Alm's arms. Desaix fights the grieving Alm and loses his eye to him, then is stabbed to death by Alm, Gray, Tobin and Clive, and ultimately his head is put on a pike for everyone to see. *Deen is killed by Grieth inside of Grieth's Citadel (instead of Celica's army in the North Desert). Grieth was going to attack Sonya and Deen saved her life in exchange of his own, since he believes that she has a better chance to survive than he does. He dies begging Celica to take Sonya in and go forward. *Rudolf does not have facial hair in the manga version, but he has it in the game. Gallery File:Fire Emblem Gaiden p004.jpg|The beginning of the manga. Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content